The present invention relates generally to optimizer problem determination and in particular to optimization of query execution plans for relational databases.
Relational database management systems have long been central to the information economy, and the complexity of such systems has increased with the volume of data under management. At the enterprise level, major commercial relational database systems such as IBM® DB2®, Oracle® Database, and Microsoft® SQL Server® are deployed in environments where finding all available optimizations and performance enhancements becomes necessary to maintaining everyday usability of the database.